Endless Love Story
by Crystal Moon2
Summary: Becky is a siren who comes from a powerful line and Dave one of the last sorcerers left. For centuries the sorcerers have used and killed the sirens for their abilities but what happens when this powerful sorcerer falls for the one thing he shouldn't.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters from Disney's Sorcerer's Apprentice; they belong to the rightful owners.

**Summary: **Becky is a siren who comes from a powerful line and Dave one of the last sorcerers left. For centuries the sorcerers have used and killed the sirens for their abilities but what happens when this powerful sorcerer falls for the one thing he shouldn't

**Pairings: **Dave/Becky

**Rating:**R (NC-17 in the future)

**Categories:**AU, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Sexual content

**Notes: ** I know it has been a while since I have posted or updated anything but a lot has happened in my life and I had been dealing with a lot of problems but now hopefully things will become better.

Yes this is a very AU story and yes I did partly base this on Romeo and Juliet but I also based this off of an RP that I had done with Girlhero. Instead of being in college I made them both in high school. I decided to try making Veronica and Balthazar, Dave's parents so, we will see how that goes.

**Endless Love Story**

_Crystal Moon_

**Chapter One**

Life had become somewhat boring, not completely lifeless, just very boring. The four walls were painted colorful, the pictures on the wall were the same but she could not help but feel like everything was a routine. She sighed and rolled over to look outside her window, she had the backyard view but at least it was better then it could have been. She was not looking forward to going to a new school, nor was she looking forward to having to start all over again but that was the price she had her family had always seemed to pay for being what they were. To be truthful, this might be a horrible experience but maybe it would be worth it, not to mention that she was coming in late April and she did not want to deal with things like the prom or some stupid dance in a gym.

"Rebecca, you need to get going." Becky looked up at her father and sighed, this the last thing she wanted. Her looked at her with deep concern and then nodded at her, understanding her distress.

"This may the last time we move." She stopped and looked at her father, trying not to let the hope show on her face.

"Really?" Nodding, her father slowly walks in and sits down on her bed.

"Yes, we have decided that we will try to stay here and see how it turns out." Smiling to her father, she quickly gives him a hug, grabs her bag and runs out of the room to head to school.

Dave weaved his way through the busy hallway as the school was filling up fast with the students who were hoping to make it to their classes on time. He actually hated to be in very crowded areas but that is price he paid for being in high school. He begged his parents more than once to let him graduate early but they refused. Insisted that it was a good experience for him stay. He ducked into his first class and sit down in his usual chair. He watched as all of the students made their way into the room, one by one trying to either impress each other or ignore each other. One of the normal bullies had no problem throwing all of his paperwork onto the floor as well as his books. Glaring at them Dave goes down on the ground and quickly gathers his materials. Not paying too much attention to anyone around him he goes after his last piece of paper and finds that he cannot grab it. As he pulls and pulls on it he notices a foot is on it. A foot? Dave slowly looks up and see a leg dressed in fishnet like tights and trys not to make a noise at the sudden shock and how it might look to the girl it belongs to.

"Umm …" Is all that can come out of his mouth and he desperately tries to pull the paper out from under the girls foot. Becky frowned and noticed that her foot was being pulled into a different direction then what she had it. Curious as to why it was doing that, she looks under the desk to see and finds a boy on his hands and knees in front of her. Trying not to over react to the situation, Becky quickly collects herself.

"What are you doing?" The boy looks up at her in horror and stares very frozen. Becky tried not to laugh, it was almost too cute the look on his face.

"Can I please have my paper?" Frowning at the question, Becky looks down to see a piece of paper underneath her foot and shakes her head. Sighing she lifts her foot enough for Dave to snatch the paper and stand up.

"Thank you … I'm sorry." Dave had no idea what to say or do but her felt like he should still apologize none the less.

"It's OK." Looking back down at her paper, she silently hopes that he will not flirt with her, like all the other guys have been doing since she entered the school.

"I'm Dave." Trying to not to be annoyed at him, Becky looks up and sees him smiling and looking hopeful.

"Becky." She shakes his hand and trys to go back to reading but realizes that there is no way he is going to let her.

"So, are you new?" He asks as he moves all of his things to the desk next to hers.

"Yes I am, my family and I moved here from Salem." Dave scoots slightly closer to her and listens with interest. He has talked to girls before and even had girlfriends but most of the girls at that were for the most part all the same, he like meeting someone who was different.

"Nice, so have you made any friends yet?" Becky looked at him and felt like she could not get mad at him and that just seemed to frustrate her more.

"No, I'm not really that much of a social butterfly." Nodding Dave could defiantly agree with that.

"Same here, I have like four maybe five friends but I like them." Smiling Becky felt very shy suddenly but tried to ignore it and turned her attention to the teacher who started to talk.

The day seemed to go by fast and Becky found that most of the kids that the school were very wrapped up in themselves and could care less about the world around but, she could care less about them, she actually preferred her privacy. She found her locker, opened it and decided to eat her lunch there, were no one could really disturb her on purpose.

Across the hall Dave watched Becky slide down onto the ground and begin to eat her lunch, quietly and alone. He was hoping that she was not what she was appearing to be but if she was then, that was one more on the list. Maybe he could pretend like he never felt that pull to her or that she seemed to have a certain appeal to her that only came from a certain species. No, he would spend the next few days observing her and then he would decide whether or not to pursue her.

**A/N **~ Sorry that this chapter is so short but I could not think of how to end it. More chapters to come I promise, please be kind to me when you comment.


End file.
